Which Prince?
by DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss
Summary: Max goes to a foreign country where someone hands her a pretty necklace. Unknowingly, Max has involved herself with warring kings, gorgeous queens, adorable princesses and finally, charming princes. But, there is one major twist, and that throws everything off balance. Now, which prince will rise up to become future king? FAX and other parings. Rated T because MR is.
1. Chapter 1

**Which Prince?**

**Summary: **Max goes to a foreign country where someone hands her a pretty necklace. Unknowingly, Max has involved herself with warring kings, gorgeous queens, adorable princesses and finally charming princes. But, there is one major twist, and that throws everything off balance. Now, which prince will rise up to become future king?

**Chapter 1**

I have no idea of how I got into this crazy mess of a situation. No Idea at all.

I walked down the halls of the Vessalius and Nightray castle, staying quieter than a cat. Or even a mouse.

Well, I thought I was. Footsteps sounded behind me, and I turned to see the butler, Gerald. "Miss Ride, may I ask where you are going at this hour?" he asked in a polite tone.

Polite my butt. He ruined my plan to sneak out of this nut house.

"I'm going to the pool." I lied smoothly. "Actually the jacuzzi you guys have on the roof."

He stared before speaking. " Wouldn't you prefer the indoors one, Miss Ride?"

"Nah," I smiled. "I love the view up there."

"Should I have one of the princes go with you?" I shook my head. "One of the maids or the royal advisor?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It's fine." I waved my hands, causing my backpack to shift on my shoulder.

"Alright then. Have a good night, Miss Ride."

I hate 'Miss Ride'. "Ah, Gerald, call me Max!" I called to him.

He nodded and went off, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the massive hallway.

I should probably explain why and how a middle class girl like me ended up rooming with royalty.

Well the other day, I was at the airport since my mom wanted me to visit my Granny.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I was about to get my suitcases when some guy shoved a small black bag into my hands and whispered, "Keep this safe."._

_I admit, it was creepy, and weird. I stared into the bag. There was a black choker necklace, made of a silky material. It had a small charm on it. It was one of those oval things that had the head and shoulders of a person carved into it. I can't remember the name for it, but it was really pretty._

_After I got to Granny's,while I went out to get food, a was pulled into a black car, and the people told me to pack my stuff when I got home._

_Of course, being me, I accused them of kidnapping, and abduction. I was telling them off so much that they even considered putting duct tape over my mouth due to my language, especially cursing._

_When Granny asked, they took her into another room and told her something that made her tell me to pack up and go with them. She told me not to worry, and that if I needed any more clothes, she would send them in a flash._

_Despite my protesting she made me pack everything then practically threw me into the car with my stuff._

_After that, it was a car trip, a private plane trip(which I had so much fun on, since I could eat ANYTHING I wanted. They even had a T.V.!), and lastly, a limo ride. That's when I was led into this huge castle._

_The men took me to a room, and made me sit still and wait for a someone to come in._

_And that's when a girl burst through the door._

_She was perky, but not too perky. She had long dark brown hair that was braided with blonde and pink highlights that complimented her light brown skin. She wore a black pleated skirt, and black heels, her shirt a white button up and a bright red sash hung across her body. To match, the black and red bangles on her wrist matched with a necklace with a heart charm that hung just below her collarbone._

_To be truthful, she was pretty. But the problem was that she barely looked a year younger than me._

"_I'm Catori, the royal advisor for the royal family." she smiled, and sat on the couch across from me. "I understand that you are Miss Ride?"_

"_It's Max." I corrected, eyeing her._

"_Alright, Max"_

_Suddenly, a heavenly smell reached my nose. Hmmm.. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! I just love them, especially my mom's, they taste like a piece of heaven. "Is that chocolate chip cookies?" I asked._

_Catori cocked her head at me._

_When I got my cookies, Catori started explaining some stuff._

"_The necklace you have belonged the founding queen of this kingdom. She passed it on to her daughter, and soon her daughter passed it to her child, and so on. Eventually it got passed to the current king's original wife. When she died, it went missing."_

_I repeated what she said, "The necklace went missing..."_

"_Yes," Catori nodded. "It's been a long time since we've seen it again."_

_I bit into a cookie, savoring the taste. "Then you found it on me. Am I in trouble?" I groaned. "Is that why I'm here?"_

"_Max, you are in no trouble at all. Now, would you like to unpack?"_

"_Wait, no, I'm not staying-"_

_She called a name, "Niki!" A couple of seconds later, a tall brunette came in. _

"_Yes, Cat?"_

"_Bring Max to her room, her stuff is already in there.. Oh, and after that, come find me, I need to tell you something!" At that, Catori ran out of the room._

_Niki came over to me, and smiled. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders, and her brown eyes were framed with glasses. She wore a maid outfit._

_Abruptly, I stood and followed her to my room._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

And thats how I got here, into this mess. All because of that necklace.

Reluctantly, I headed back to my room, and not to the jacuzzi on the roof. Once I got to my room, I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first time posting a fanfic online, and I'm pretty excited because all of you loved my first chapter. **

**Phoenix: *Pops up out of nowhere.* It's your first time 'cause you were too lazy to type!**

**Me: Ugh, what is up with you? I'm so not lazy.**

**Phoenix: Oh, yes you are.**

**Me: SHUT UP! *Goes over to strangle her, and chases Phoenix, her inner voice around the room.***

**While I chase my imaginary friend around, check this chapter out! And after that, Review! R&R!**

**Phoenix: YOU'RE A SLOWPOKE!**

**Me: *Pulls out a chainsaw* I'm gonna KILL YOU!**

**Oh, and a shout out to my best friend (Ya know who you are, girl!) who's birthday is very close! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Which Prince?**

**Chapter 2**

"Max, wake up." Niki's voice rang through my perfect dream. "Wake up."

I just flipped over, and went back to sleep.

"Get up, you have things to do today." she pestered me.

"Niki, where should I put this?" a new voice spoke.

"Right there, Miki." I imagined Niki pointing. "Would you mind helping me get this extremely stubborn girl up?"

"Okay." Someone shook my shoulder, and I groaned. They poked my face, but I just buried it into the pillow. Then suddenly, there was a huge and heavy weight that jumped onto my side, waking me up. That, I didn't like at all.

"Owww." I moaned and they smiled innocently. I noticed the new girl looked kinda like Niki. She had brown hair that went down past her shoulders with short bangs covering her forehead, and she had brown eyes. Like Niki, she too wore a maid outfit.

"Max, this is my sis, Miki." Niki introduced her. "Miki, this is Max Ride."

Miki waved her hand slightly. "Hi."

Niki started talking again. "Now, we have to get you to Cat before she goes crazy. Dress up and eat!"

"We do get to dress her, don't we?" The air of innocence around the two disappeared, and was replaced with evil.

"No." I shifted my shifted my gaze to the dresser I unpacked my clothes into. "I have my own stuff."

The sisters' eyes met each others and simultaneously, their eyes went to me, they opened their mouths, and said the exact same thing at the exact same time. "Aww, we wanted to dress you up.." They both sighed. "No fair."

My eyes widened and I stared at them in complete and absolute awe and creepiness. _How could they have done that? Its like they're on the same wavelength! Total creepiness.. _I thought. _It was even in unison!_

"How about breakfast?" I said still completely mesmerized by their performance.

Miki pointed to the study table off to the side of the room. On top of the sparkly clean and glossy surface was a tray full of food. _Yum!_

It was complete with eggs, bacon, orange juice, toast, butter and other delicious foods. _Mmmmm, it smells good too._

"Your grandmother called us, and she wants you to video chat with her when you get up, which is right now."

"She said she wants to tell you something." Niki finished. "We will come back to pick you up in about an hour." They turned and left, talking in low voices and having the occasional giggle or laugh.

Once I heard the door close, I flopped back on the huge bed, held my head and groaned, "Why am I _still _here? Couldn't yesterday be a dream? A very realistic one? Why wasn't it?"

Huh. I haven't introduced me to you readers properly, have I? Well, I am Max Ride. Yeah, sure, say that Max is a boy's name. Honestly, just get over it. I just turned 17 a few months ago, and my height is around 5'10. My hair is super annoying, since I can't even get a comb through it. Yes, its all tangled and I can't get them out. My hair goes past my shoulders and its a brown with blonde sun streaks. My eyes are the color of un-barfed chocolate. Really. Just make note that I said un-barfed, since barfed chocolate is disgusting. Seriously, have you seen it?

I am pretty athletic, I love to play sports. Especially running. According to the snotty girls at school, I am a slut. But I'm not. I've only dated once. Maybe their boyfriends are just itching to get away from them and their heavy perfume, make up and how the snotty girls cling onto their arms. Or maybe they think I'm gorgeous or something. I am NOT gorgeous, no matter how much you say that to me, I will not believe it. Of course, i've noticed that they stare when I walk by, or when I walk into the school or cafeteria. I even had a couple of guys hit on me, and depending on who they are, their reputation and my current relationship with them, guess where most ended up?

Really. I'm telling you, guess.

Ding, ding, diiinggg! If you guessed at home with injuries or in a hospital, you've got it right. I bet at least one of you did get it right, so you win a prize!

Oh, and just so you know, I hate dresses. And skirts. And make up. And a bunch of other majorly girly stuff. You could say i'm boyish. Or tomboyish. Doesn't matter.

I got out of bed, pulled my computer out, and turned it on. I sat at the study table, and started to eat the majorly yummy food set for me.

I started a video chat with Granny, and the first few minutes, she made sure that I was okay.  
"Now, be nice to the Nightray and Vessalius families." she said.

"What? Why? They sent the guys that practically kidnapped me!" I snapped. "What did they even say to you? If they didn't take you to another room, you wouldn't have let me go! So what did they say that made you let them take me? You even encouraged them!"

"Max, dear, they just told me that they wanted you to stay for a while." Granny was eerily calm.

"For how long?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. They'll just contact me or your mother when you will come home."

_Mom._"What? Did you talk to mom?"

"Yes, I did. She is completely fine with it."

_No way. Mom would never approve of me staying till the families' hearts were content. She would have made me fly home in an instant._

"Max, I have to go." I heard the beeping of the oven, signaling that whatever she's cooking is done. "I'm glad you got there safely. Bye sweetie." The screen went blank.

All that video chat did for me was raise questions. Much, much more questions.

But I'm Max Ride. I _will_find out. I definitely will.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Good or bad, review!**

**Phoenix: Don't listen!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I swear, Phoenix, I will kill you. Now see ya next chapter.**

**Phoenix: Aaaahh! *Disappears in a puff of smoke.***

**Me: R&R!**

**PEACE! ~DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So, I see that you loved my chapters.**

**Phoenix: YOURS?!**

**Me: Fine, ours. Oh, that reminds me.. How about our plan to kidnap one of the Maximum Ride characters?**

**Phoenix: Oh yeah.. Who should we take first?**

**Me: How about.. *Pulls in a person tied to a chair* ... IGGY?**

**Phoenix: Woah, its Iggy..**

**Iggy: Wh- Who are you guys?**

**Me: I am DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss, and this girl right here is Phoenix.**

**Phoenix: *Flips her black, orange and red hair behind her.* DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss is the author of this story.**

**Me: Aw man! That reminds me, I forgot to do disclaimers!**

**Iggy: What are you talking about?**

**Me: While we explain to Iggy why he is here, R&R!**

**Phoenix: We don't own Maximum Ride, or the characters, but we do own everything else!**

**Me: Yep, I own you too, Phoenix.**

**Phoenix: Don't rub it in.**

**Me: Too late for that, Phoenix. Muhahahahaha!**

**Phoenix: Awww, she brought out the evil laugh.. Nooo..**

**Which Prince?**

**Chapter 3**

The video chat with Granny didn't tell me anything, except now I know she is keeping something from me.

I shut my computer down, and finished my food.

"Max, try to find something nice to wear, you're meeting some people today!" Someone, I think it was Catori, yelled through the door.

I got up and started sifting through the clothes in the dresser, knowing that whatever I had was all casual, I wasn't planning to do anything special while I visited Granny.

Instead, I pulled out a green graphic tee with a green lantern sign on the front. I chose flared jeans and my usual pair of maroon colored converse. I quickly changed then pulled my phone out from my backpack and turned it on.

So far, no one has emailed me, texted me or called me. Good, since I didn't want to explain everything to them.

"MAAXX!" Catori burst into the room just as she did yesterday, when we met.

"WHHAAATT?" I copied her tone mockingly.

She frowned a moment. "Is that what you call nice?" When I nodded, she frowned. "You don't have anything nicer? Anything?"

"Everything I brought was casual. I wasn't planning to do anything."

Catori sighed, and shook her head, probably clearing her thoughts. "The king has told me to give you a tour of the castle. Let's go." She opened the door, and stepped out. And thats when one of the strangest things happened.

There was a "Boom", then some green colored smoke rose from a spot from the floor. As soon as Catori took a whiff of it, her eyes practically rolled back into her head and she clamped her hands over her nose and mouth.

I have to say, the smell was totally disgusting. It reeked of smelly old socks, moldy food, cheese, and puke. I swear, I almost fainted just because of the smell. Faintly, I heard laughter and giggles and a boy saying, "Did you see their faces? Especially Cat's?". Then the noise faded away and so did the smoke, but the smell definitely lingered.

I stole a look at Catori's face, and she did look kind ridiculous in her position. She was kneeling on the floor, hands still over her nose and mouth, eyes glaring at the wall, and her eyebrows twitching. behind her hand, I could hear her muttering to herself, but I couldn't make out any of the words because of her hand.

"Mpht's phoe." she stood and led me down the hallway and to the stairs where we finally got away from that stench.

We gasped in fresh air, all while Cat was murmuring.

"Damn those stupid princes. Damn their best friend. Damn the 'Troublesome Trio'. Damn their stupid pranks."

"Who's the troublesome trio?" I asked. They were the ones who set up that smoke, weren't they?

Cat stared at me with ice cold eyes. "They are made of two princes and the GOA **(A/N: GOA is General Of the Army. It is the highest rank, I think, in the army.)**. The general's my friend, but she's closer to the two princes than anyone else." She exhaled. "Those three are practically joined at the hips. It's almost rare to see all of them apart."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"They do pranks all the time, but they find a way to do it when the victim leasts expects it." She led me down the staircase, and stopped. "So up there are some of the rooms, and the floor above has more rooms too. We walked through the massive halls, and Catori showed me which rooms were which.

We got to the kitchen, and let me tell you, it was huge. The cooks gave us both pies to take out and eat. However, Cat never got to eat hers.

It exploded in her face when she smelled it while we were walking out. After that she started yelling, and stomping her feet.

"Dammit, why are they targeting me so much today? Is it 'Prank the royal advisor day'? Why the hell is it always me? You three, go die in a fucking hole! This was a new shirt too!" She clutched her shirt and sunk down to the ground still yelling.

I heard the same laughter again. "Oh, what about the other one?"

_Oh no.._ I acted without thinking, and threw the pie in the air. Soon enough, it was raining blueberry pie all around Catori.. _Ooops.._

She frowned, and I heard wild laughs and exclaiming. "I will get them back.. Now then, shall we move on?"

I was thankful that she wasn't yelling anymore, but she was a mess. "Shouldn't you get cleaned up?"

"There's a bathroom nearby." she answered then wordlessly made her way to the bathroom. I waited for her outside, and heard Niki and Miki.

The sisters walked in from a connecting hallway and saw the mess. They freaked, then ran to get supplies to clean it up, heels clacking and clicking on the floor.

_Wow, this can't really be real. Maybe they're just tricking me, I haven't seen the royal family at all yet. But look at this place! It seems as if this place is bigger than two mansions. They even have a GOA, a royal advisor and maids, too. So this has to be real._

I snapped myself out of my thoughts just as Catori came back out. "Let's keep on going."

She showed me more rooms and hallways. Once, she turned a corner and smoke appeared. Then she was about to open a door when she stepped on something slippery, and it made her fall.

But after each time, she would always pull herself together.

Catori checked her watch, and gasped. "Ooohh man, I forgot to tell the Queen something.. You're coming with me." She grabbed my arm and took me to a hall that had a red carpet going down the middle. The carpet went from a door, up a couple of steps and then to a platform where two seats were. "In about an hour, you're gonna be right here." she said, not looking at me and still pulling me. She turned a corner, and after passing a few doors, she knocked on one, and waited for a response.

"Come in." a confident voice called.

Catori pushed the door open, and bowed slightly, motioning for me to do the same thing.  
"Queen Anne." She spoke her name.

"Oh, you don't need to bow." I straightened and saw a magnificent woman sitting in a chair. She stood up, and smiled.

Her golden colored floor length dress shone because of the sunlight spilling through the window. Her blonde hair was perfectly straight, and her blue eyes examined me.

"Your majesty, this Max, the girl who has the necklace." Catori gestured to me.

"Hello, Max. Of course, you know who I am because of the way Catori addressed me. "I am Queen Anne Vessalius." She turned to the man who sat across from her. "You may go now."

"Hi, Queen Anne." I managed.

"Your majesty, the King wanted me to tell you that he had something important to tell you. He wanted to discuss it with you.

"Alright, I'll go see him now. Do you know where he is?" the Queen asked in a sweet voice.

"I think he's playing with Angel in the garden."

She clasped her hands together, and spoke again. "Thank you. I'll be on my way now." She walked past us and walked out of the room.

"So why do they keep two last names?" I asked, knowing the other name was Nightray.

"Because," Catori started, then walked out just to have a bucket of water to be spilled on her. She clenched and unclenched her fists. "As I was saying, they kept two names because the King and Queen wanted to honor their families and the kings and queens before them. Plus, the King and Queen married for a couple of reasons. To unite two parts of this country, and because, ya know, they liked each other. There is only one other part of this country that isn't owned by them, and that part is bigger than this part." Cat took a big breath.

I processed what she said, then asked her one question out of a million I had floating around in my mind. "Who owns the bigger part?"

She crossed her arms. "The Batchleders. They're jerks. We asked for a truce, but they wouldn't accept it."

"And exactly why are they fighting?"

"Because one, they wouldn't give us some crops when ours got flooded and killed. Two, the king there is mad at our kingdom for some reason. Whenever we asked, the king always said 'You know what you did. You know exactly what wrongs you have done.'."

"Oh." She started walking out, and I followed her. She continued showing where things are. When we finally finished the tour, we went to her room so she could change before we went back to the main hall.

She changed into a blue button up and black jeans. "Now, what size are you?" she was digging through her closet.

Honestly, I didn't have any idea. I mean, I don't go out to the mall very much. "I have no idea."  
She gave me a glare, but then threw me a shirt, saying, "Put this on."

I held the shirt up. It was a black button up made of a silky material. The sleeves were a little poofy, but it seemed okay. "I can't wear this. It's yours."

"No, wear it. It's too big for me anyways. Besides, you need it since you're finally meeting the royal families."

**So, how was it?**

**Phoenix: Hey, we actually explained everything to Iggy.**

**Me: Yeah. He was pretty freaked at first, but then he got used to our crazy minds.**

**Phoenix: The Igster even promised to not run away!**

**Me: So we untied him.**

**Iggy: Thanks for untying me. That rope hurt.**

**Me: No prob.**

**Phoenix: Woah, DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss, are you** _**BLUSHING**_**?**

**Me: No I am NOT! I'm just excited to meet him, that's all!**

**Phoenix: You are blushing. You like Iggy!**

**Iggy: ... Why are they talking about me like I'm not here?**

**Me: I don't like him!  
**  
**Phoenix: YES YOU DO!**

**Iggy: *Laughs nervously.* So while I try to stop this, Review!**

**Me: *Pulls out my samurai swords.* Shut up, or I will keep your head as a prize!**

**Iggy: Uh-oh.. I better go..**

**REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT IGGY TO GET KILLED WHILE STOPPING PHOENIX AND I ****FROM FIGHTING!**

**Peace! ~DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG now I officially hate computers.**

**Phoenix: Yeah..**

**Iggy: Why?**

**Me: Cause the other day, I was writing this chapter, and suddenly the computer turned off and the chapter didn't save.**

**Phoenix: Yeah, and the chapter had almost 3,000 words.**

**Me: Crappy computers..**

**Iggy: Ohh. Well I hate computers because I'm blind.**

**Phoenix: Well, look on the bright side..**

**Iggy: What do you not get about me being **_**blind**_**?**

**Me: You can see things when they're white, right? Then just look at the **_**white**_ **side!**

**Phoenix: YEAH! But no worries, you're not blind in this story.**

**Iggy: YES! I'm no-ot blind! YES!**

**Me: One of you guys asked me who the GOA is.**

**Phoenix: Guess..**

**Me: 3..2..1.. IT'S MEE! **

**Phoenix: Way to ruin the surprise, girl.**

**Me: Hmph! **

**Iggy: If you're the GOA, then who am I?**

**Me: Read, and you'll find out.**

**Iggy: I'M BLIND! B-L-I-N-D! BLIND, as in I can't SEE! God, please save me from these people.. And thanks for reviewing, you guys kept me from getting killed! Now these insane people fortunately DOESN'T own Maximum Ride.. Thankfully i'm not owned by DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss! She's evil, ya know?**

**Me: *Pops out of nowhere with evil eyes* What did you say?**

**Which Prince?**

**Chapter 4**

"No."

"What?" Catori looked at me wide eyes.

"I said no." I looked her in the eyes. "I never really signed up for this, to meet royalty that I've never even heard of." **(A/N: Look, FanGirly-loves-FanGirling98, now Max has her rant! The only reason she does it now is because she was just really surprised in the beginning. )**

"But-"

"N-O. No. I don't even know where I am!"

"You're in the country of Fiora."

_Fiora?_"And where the the hell is Fiora? I haven't even heard of a place called Fiora!"

She looked at me with understanding eyes. "We rarely let anyone know know about us, and if someone does, the king and queen makes them swear to keep it a secret, unless said person wants something bad to happen to them." Catori took a deep breath. "Since not a lot of people know, nobody ever puts our country on a map."

I glared at her. "I still don't want to meet everyone." I mean, seriously. Who would want to meet a bunch of princes whose worlds revolve around themselves? Certainly not me. "And I'm not taking your shirt. I'm going to sleep."

I stood up, dropped the shirt on her bed, and headed out. As I vaguely remember, my room was down the hall, and I had to take a left, and my room was on the right. I opened the door, and found that my memory was right. Flopping on the bed and taking my computer, I searched "Fiora".

All I got was a musician, restaurants and a couple of business companies and stores. Cat was right, they never put it on a map or anything.  
I sighed and closed my computer, setting it on a random table.

Just when I actually thought I could get away with not going to meet royalty, Catori barged in, and ran over to me and pulled me off the bed.

"Hey! Let me go!"

She gave me a look, saying she wouldn't. I struggled to get to my feet just as we turned right and I stumbled. "You are coming to the main hall with me."

We ran down the stairs, and she stopped before we got to the main hall. She let go, and stood back to examine me. Cat adjusted my shirt then nodded.

"Follow my lead." She walked in, and bowed to the two people sitting in chairs on the platform. I bowed too, and when the king said, "You may rise.", we straightened our backs.

The King held out a hand to Catori, and she went up the couple of steps, and stood on the right side of the King. On his left side was the Queen, who smiled at me.

"Hello, Max." The King said, already knowing my name. "Come closer, we won't bite." I slowly walked forward, closer to the platform, but not too close.

For the first time, I noticed two lines of people. On the right side, not the King's right side, for him it would be his left, were boys lined up side by side. They weren't on the platform, and they weren't really right in front of the King, but to the side. Each of their eyes followed my each and every move while they examined me.

On the left side was another line of people, not on the platform and not directly in front of the Queen. Their eyes followed me too. I recognized Niki and Miki in the line.

Both lines were on either side of the red carpet, where I stood.

"I'm King James Nightray, and I've been told that you have already met the Queen."

"Yes-" Catori sent me a glare. "-King James." I added, making it sound smooth and all planned.

"Oh, you can just call me James."

The Queen looked at me. "And call me Anne."

James looked at the line of guys lined up on his side. "Oy!" Their heads swiveled from me to him. "Where is Angel?"

Catori whispered something in his ear.

"Sorry. Niki! Miki! Do me a favor and wake her up and bring her here, please." They nodded and dashed off towards the stairs. "Thank you!" he yelled after them.

"Alright, lets get the introductions over with. These," he held his hand out again, but this time toward thee line of people in front of him, "are the princes. Introduce yourselves, boys!"

The King signaled for me to go and stand in front of them, and I did.

"I'm Dylan." The first one stepped forward and kissed my hand. He looked like a movie star, with perfect dark blond hair that almost looked brown and turquoise eyes. He was tall too.

The next one stepped up, smiling as he touched my hand. "I'm Sam." He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

This prince had tousled dark brown hair and brown eyes, "Hi, I'm Ari." He greeted. He seemed nice.

A boy in his late teens smirked, and said "Sup? I'm Iggy." before shaking my hand. Extremely tall, he had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Fang." Was all the next one said. He gripped my hand then let go, moving back to his spot. He had black longish hair that almost covered his eyes and really cool obsidian eyes. He too was tall, but not as tall as Iggy. I got the impression that this guy probably didn't talk a lot.

This boy had bright blue eyes and short blond was just about an inch taller than me. "I'm Gazzy." He smiled wickedly, and I felt as if this boy had something to do with all the things Cat and had I encountered earlier.

I opened my mouth to say something, but one of the guys read my mind.

"Don't ask. You really just don't want to know."

Seeming as though I forgot to say something, I shoved my hand in my pocket, trying to remember. _Oh, so thats what I forgot._

"I'm Max. Max Ride." I knew they all were asking questions about my name in their heads, and taking note that my name was Max. I'm sure I won't even remember at least one of these guy's names.

"Max, you've just met the princes," The Queen- I'm sorry, I mean Anne- spoke. "The people over here work for us. Introduce yourselves, if you may."

I forced my feet to walk over to the other side, I still felt the princes gazes burning multiple holes in me.

"I'm Rin." She was just a couple of inches shorter than me and had tanned skin and long black hair that went down to her waist. She looked me over with her brown eyes. "I'm the GOA." Rin crossed her arms and tapped her combat shoes, probably wishing that this could end and she could go back to what she was doing. **(A/N: See, the GOA is me! But my hair isn't waist length..) **

Wait a second. Catori said that the GOA was part of the 'Troublesome Trio' earlier. Probably realizing what I was thinking about, she smirked at me and gave me a tiny nod.

I met a couple more maids, the cooks, and the tailors. There were more, but I couldn't remember all of them.

"Sorry it took so long!" Miki and Niki yelled in unison, again. A little girl with golden curls bounded up the steps and to James.

"Daddy!" She squealed when he picked her up.

Just because of how he smiled and how he looked at Angel, I knew how much he loved her. "This is Angel, our youngest daughter." Her blue eyes were filled with happiness.

"Hi! What's your name?" she jumped off of her dad and stood in front of me.

I knelt down and let her see me properly. "I'm Max."

I noticed that he didn't say only, and that meant that there was another princess. "Is there another princess?" I asked.

Anne nodded. "Nudge. Right now she can't be here, she insisted on going to Paris and we let her visit. She'll be coming back in a couple of weeks."

I smiled.

"Come play with me!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

I just couldn't refuse; she was just too darn cute! "Sure."

"Angel, sweetie, lets eat before you go and play, alright?"

Her angelic smile grew wider. "Yay! Food!" She raced out of the main hall and most likely to the dining hall. Niki and Miki ran after her too.

"Alright then, lets eat!" James hopped up and went towards the dining hall.  
"Hey, Martha, what's for lunch?" Rin asked.

She thought a moment. "I think the others cooked some turkey sandwiches and a bunch of other kinds of sandwiches.."

Rin nodded. "Thanks Martha."

She smiled, and went ahead.

I watched how confident she held her head up and walked.

"So, you're the GOA, right?"

She looked at me through the corners of her eyes. "Well, yeah, thats what I said."

Like Catori, Rin didn't look older than me. She seemed younger.

"How old are you?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

She sighed, stopped walking and turned towards me. "I'm fifteen." She put her hands on her hips.

I noticed she had kind of a boyish fashion sense too, like me. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top and she had another set of spaghetti straps on her shoulders. Over that was a green jacket that was a size too big. The green army jacket had a bunch of military rankings and a bunch of patched on it. She had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and she wore black shorts that went mid-thigh. On her feet were black combat boots that went up to a couple of inches below her knee. On her wrist was a black leather bracelet.

"Anything else you wanna know?"

This girl had an attitude. "How old is the royal advisor and the princes?"

"You mean Cat?" I nodded. "She's 16. Dylan and Sam are 21, Ari is 20, Fang and Iggy, they're 19, Gazzy's 17, Nudge is 16 and Angel is 6."

"You seem too young to be the GOA."

She gave me a "duh" look. "I'm 15, and yes, thats young, but I am the best with the stuff. Plus, being GOA has it's perks."  
"Like what?" We started walking again.

She closed her eyes for a second. "Damn, what hole did you crawl out of?"

"I do not live in a hole." I growled.

"One,I get to boss people around. Two, whoever doesn't know me well enough, I can scare them off. Three, I get to use a bunch of weapons and stuff. Four, I get to train people too. And how old are you, Max?"

"I'm 17."

"Nice, perfect age to hook up with one of those princes."

When I processed what she said, I frowned. "I'm not hooking up with one of them."

"But it looks like you have the hots for either Dylan, Sam or Fang."

"I'm gonna _kill_you!" I started chasing her.

"You can't _kill_me!"

Like I can't. I definitely can. "Wanna try me?" I yelled.

"Sure!"

**A/N:**  
**Me: Nice ending, Phoenix. Making Max want to kill me.**

**Phoenix: Thank you, thank you.**

**Iggy: Don't taunt her, Phoenix...**

**Me: Grrrrr...**

**Phoenix: Hahhahaha!**

**Me: R&R while I deal with this nuisance..**

**Iggy: R&R.. And can you guys please let me go back to Max? Can you kidnap another person? I don't wanna almost get killed again.. It's not that I don't like you guys, I do like you guys, but sometimes you're just violent..**

**Me & Phoenix: Here, take some bomb stuff. *Shoves stuff toward him***

**R&R and tell me who you want me to kidnap next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So! Hey! Im gonna reply to some comments, cause I feel like it! And before that... SPRING BREAK! FREEEEEEDOOOOMMMMM! YES! So yep. Spring break for me equals to being a couch potato and watching anime and texting people and annoying my brother to no end.. FUN! So, now Lets answer reviews!**

**CakeIsAGoodFriend: Thanks for that tip, and honestly, I did think about that, and it's all just part of the plan.. Don't tell anyone... Ehh... Oh well, I'll just spill, since I haven't updated this in a while, and I'm in the mood to give my readers a little treat. (WooHoo!) Since right now, Max is really the main girl of this story and right now and she is the oldest, I had to make some changes to a couple of characters, and add some girls around her age; hence Rin and Catori and another I'm gonna add in the next chapter.. Those 3 will really be her main girl friends. The reason I based the character off of me and my friends is because I have some stories that are ongoing, and I have to keep writing them, even if i don't post them up on FF. So yeah, I have to impersonate a lot of characters almost everyday, and its really hard to do that, with the unique personalities. So, by basing it off of myself and people close to me, It makes it easier for me because I know how both of us act truly, and I don't need to ponder for an hour. Plus, by having a girl with almost the same attitude as her will make Max have a close friend while at the castle.**

**TheCrimsonPen: Hahaha, It's not only you, It's me too! Guys that are not real are just way better than real ones most of the time! And thanks for reviewing twice! You made me really happy!**

**AkitaNeruVocaloid: Ah, Thanks for reviewing twice too!**

**So, since only like two people requested characters, I'm just not gonna kidnap another character..**

**Iggy: Nooooo!**

**Phoenix: Excuse me?**

**Iggy: Oh.. I meant, no, DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss is not James Patterson and doesn't own Maximum Ride.. She only owns the plot and other characters...**

**Phoenix: Good Iggy...**

**Which Prince?**

**Chapter 5**

"Good, you gave them an okay impression.." Cat was pacing back and forth in my new room, as I laid on the bed with Angel and her dolls.

"What do you mean by 'okay'?"

She stops and looks at me. "You did well."

She started pacing again, and I turned my head from her to Angel.

"Don't be like that, Celeste." She stared at a white bear held in her hands. "Really?" The bear stared back silently, dressed up in a dress, with wings on the back. "Alright!" The little girl grinned.

I sighed. "Cat, are we supposed to be doing something right now?"

She shook her head. "Actually, right now I'm supposed to be in lessons, like the others, but since you've arrived, I'm here.." She let out a breath. "Well, lessons end in about.. fifteen minutes, so after that, you can talk to the princes if you want."

There was a noise outside in the hallway, and out heads swiveled to stare at the door.

"Or someone skipped lessons, and now you can talk to them instead.." Catori moved towards the door, and yanked it open just as two boys ran in and fell, taking the royal advisor with them. Next, the GOA walked in calmly. "Will you get off me?"

Angel stood up and ran to the two boys that fell. "Iggy! Gazzy!" She squealed, and then she shoved the bear she held into the younger one's face. "Say hi to Celeste!"

The youngest prince looked up and smiled. "Hi Celeste.."

I examined the scene, Cat was pounding on the other boy's back and yelling at him to get off, while Angel tried to make the younger boy say hi to all her other dolls and toys, while the GOA just stood and watched too.

Rin walked over to me, and greeted me.

"By the looks of it, you three skipped." I commented.

She nodded. "So, you having fun with Angel?"

"Shes nice and sweet." I saw the prince that was on Cat lift his head and say something to her, and Cat just looked at him weirdly. "Those two are the princes, right?"

Moving her head, she turned to stare at the two still on the floor and then rolled her eyes. "Yep. Iggy and Gazzy. Even though they don't act like princes, believe it or not, they are."

I snickered. "Boys never act sane. Its like they have a switch, but it doesn't work. Flip it to sane, and the whole thing goes bonkers."

"So right. But for these two, they do have another switch. Pranking mode, and pyromaniac insane."

"Well, thats nice." I responded. "So if you skipped lessons, won't the maids and the butlers be looking for you..?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh. Yeeaaah.. About that.."

There was a crash, then a scream from somewhere inside the building. "RIIINNN! IGGGGGYYY! GAAAZZZZZYYY!" Voices screamed.

"Well, it's not only them thats looking." She went over to the prince lying on Catori's leg, while the one with Angel picked himself up. Tugging his arm, the tall strawberry blonde stood and glanced at the door. "The tutors are looking too."

The prince around my age that was with Angel went over to the window and opened it. "Iggy! Rin! Come on!" He waved before climbing out and placing his feet on the windowsill and standing. In a second, he had disappeared, probably climbing on something.

I guess that was Gazzy..

"We gotta go, alright Angel? We'll play later, when we are not being chased." Iggy spoke, as he started climbing out the window.

"Okay!" The six-year-old grinned and was fine with it, like this happened often.

Catori sighed and got up. "You all be good, okay?"

"Based on what happened earlier," I shifted my position on the bed, "I don't think they understand or even know the meaning of the word good."

The sixteen year old facepalmed. "At least try.."

Being the GOA, Rin saluted. "No can do, miss!" She turned her attention from us to the door. The footsteps and running sounds got closer. "Well, got to scram." She started to climb out the window. "You three saw nothing."

"RIN!" One of the boys yelled from outside.

"Coming," She called out, then turned back to us.

"You better go, we wouldn't want the GOA to get into major trouble when there is a war." I said.

A smirk played on her lips. "I like you. We will talk later. See ya! And Cat, try not to bruise out poor prince's back." With that, she disappeared.

"Those three..." Cat sat beside me. "Are definitely messed up.."

A group of people burst in through the doors, all panting, their clothes blackened, wet with various stains, and messed up.

"Have you seen Prince Gazzy?"  
"Or Prince Iggy?"

"Or even Rin?"

Angel giggled at them and ran up to the small crowd. "No we haven't! You look weird.." She commented, and one person sighed.

"Really, they escape every time.."

The crowd dispersed and left to search in other places.

* * *

For some reason, I still didn't fully believe what I had just gone through. I was taken - kidnapped, actually- and then they took me here, into a castle where a girl like me would never be. Then, after that, I met the King and Queen and even the Princes, and most of the staff.

...Seriously. I mean, for real. Maybe I'm asleep.. Someone might have drugged me..

Who in their right mind would believe that someone who is definitely not famous at all is suddenly surrounded by royalty? Who? This has to be a dream.

Thats when I smacked my head into the wall. I groaned, and held my forehead. "Owww... Bad idea, bad idea.."

Catori had taken little Angel out for a walk, then to the king, while I stayed behind in my room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Still. A royal advisor, a GOA, a king, a queen, maids, princesses, and several princes. Even though I saw everything with my own eyes, I'm still definitely not believing it.

Maybe a walk around will help clear up some questions.

* * *

You know, crashing into a brick wall that appeared out of nowhere hurts. It really _hurts_.

I scowled up at the 'brick wall'. "Hey! That hurt!"

Silence.

Wait.. Silence..? What?

"Um, hello?" I scrunched my nose and looked up, asking myself if the 'brick wall' I crashed into was actually a person.

It's one of the _princes.. _I realized. Come on, why isn't my life normal?

He just stood there, looking down at me with those obsidian eyes.

I rolled my eyes, and stood, brushing the dirt off of me. "Hello."

He didn't answer, but instead someone else answered, coming up behind him. "Well, hello, Max. That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

Another prince stood beside , and looked down at me.

Geez, why is everyone so tall?

I nodded. "Well, duh, my name is Max."

"Ari." He introduced himself, then pointed at the other prince. "Fang, if you didn't remember."

Well, no, I didn't remember, so thank you for refreshing my memory..

Ari ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "So, Miss Max, what brings you out here?" He hold a hand out, gesturing to the massive garden.

... Is this guy making fun of me?... Geez..

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Just wanted to go for a walk."

Ari nodded. "Well, it's nice out here, so have fun."

I smiled, then noticed that Fang hadn't spoken at all.

"He doesn't talk too much. And when he does, it means that apocalypse is coming, and the world will end."

The black-haired teen looked at Ari skeptically, then rolled his eyes.

"Well, do you have any questions about this place..? We could answer them, if Catori didn't answer." Ari said, offering me the chance to quiz him.

Ari stepped forward, then we all heard a click.

Was that click harmless? No. Was it surprising? Yes. Did something bad happen? You can say that. Was it the trio that jumped out your window earlier? Yep. That definitely is a yes.

Ari froze, and less than a second later, out of the rose bushes rose some kind of wooden plank, with a.. Wait.. Is that what I think it was..? Oh. Okay, yes it was what I thought. So it was a pie, the tin glued to the end of the plank. With a quick movement, the pie was plastered on the victim's face as the plank retreated back into the bush, with the tin empty.

I held back a laugh when I saw Ari's face, covered in blueberry pie. A piece of the crust fell off his face and to the ground.

Ari stood there motionless, with his eyes closed, probably debating on whether or not to chase after them or not. He started to open his eyes, and he sniffed. "I can smell you guys.. Come on out so I can give you a hug, you three!"

There was shuffling and the soft rustling of leaves behind the bush.

Thats where they were.. But looking back at the pie-covered face of the victim, I wasn't able to hold back my laugh, so I let it out. Fang had a smirk on his face, and Ari slowly crept towards the trio's hiding place.

"Give your prince a hug!"

"N-" There was a sound, then it stopped, as if someone put a hand over another person's mouth.

"Come on! I know you're there! You can't hide anymore!" He stepped forwards once more. "Give Prince Ari a hug!"

Gazzy sprang up suddenly, and pointed. "No way, Ari!" It would have sounded fierce, but unfortunately, he started laughing. "You.. You look absolutely ridiculous.."

"Gazzy!" It was Iggy this time, and he stood, then started laughing too.

And there was the last one. Rin stood, noticing Ari walk forward steadily. "Move! Move it, you two!" She pushed them and the two started running, laughing.

"Hug me!" Ari approached Rin, seeing that she was the only one who hadn't fled, then he lunged forward, and she stepped aside. "Give me a hug, Rin!"

"Now way in hell, Ari!" She yelled, dashing away to catch up to her two friends. "I'd give you a hug anytime, but not while you look like that!" She laughed, then disappeared somewhere with Iggy and Gazzy.

Ari chuckled, then started wiping his face. "Those three.." He shook his head. "Well, Max, do you have any questions? Or do you wanna talk to the other princes and get to know them too? I have a feeling that you would be here for a while."

For a while? How long is 'for a while'?

"I'm not sure." I looked at Ari in confusion.

"Oh. I said that out loud? Oops.." I let out a breath. "Well, sure, I could hang out with the others more.. And get some of my questions answered.."

This time, Fang spoke. "The reason those three are constantly goofing off is because they want it to be cheerful around here." I looked at him. "After the drought came and the fight between us and the Batchleders came, people were pretty depressed, so those three teamed up and started doing pranks to make people laugh."

Ari stepped back in surprise. "Oh my God. The world is ending. The world is ending! Somebody go alert the villagers!"

I grinned, I liked this guy, a joker, and he had a personality like an older brother would have.

Fang punched Ari's shoulder.

"Well, thanks for answering one of my many unsaid questions." I thanked.

He nodded.

Ari looked behind me. "Well, Sam and Dylan are most likely inside.. Care to come with us?"

"Sure."

* * *

**OMG! I UPDATED ALL THREE OF MY STORIES TODAY! YES! Okay, so this chapter is more about the 'Troublesome Trio' and a bit about Fang and Ari, so now you know more about them. So yeah. Things were pretty sad before the crops started growing again, and thus, the 'Troublesome Trio' was created. So, the next chapter will be more about Sam and Dylan and Ari and Fang, as we get a bit deeper into their history. Okay.. So.. Umm... Ok? What should I say..? Well.. Thanks for reading so far! And thanks for the reviews! Keep on reviewing everyone! Reviews make me happy! ^.^**

**Iggy: Please make her happy! Or else I feel like something will happen..**

**Me: And what exactly?**

**Iggy: Nothing... **

**Me: Want a burger?**

**Iggy: YES!**

**Me: *gives him a burger***

**Iggy: Now make her happy so I can be fed! Oh, food.. I love you, I love you, I love you!**

**Me: R&R**

**And by the way, check out areneh4086's story, Karaoke Night! Its awesome!**


End file.
